


Splatoon: The Last Human

by NotSteampunksoldier12



Category: Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, This is the first time I'm doing something serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteampunksoldier12/pseuds/NotSteampunksoldier12
Summary: This is a story about a human, the last of his species exploring the world of Splatoon. I don't like giving out information about the story, I like them when they're vague.I'm not sure if I would keep this up though, I'll try to finish the story but I do love writing it.





	1. Awaken

When I wake up, my first job is to make sure everything isn't covered in water. To make sure the doors were sealed correctly and no form of liquid got inside. I was part of a survey team and we were supposed to see any changes in the environments and the atmosphere. Ever since the flood had happened, we were all put in cryogenic pods to do this job and was ready to see what the future had in store. 

I woke up, stretching to get all the bubbles out of my joints. I slowly crawled out of the pod, still feeling stiff as a stick but I still have a job to do, so I pressed on. I started to check for any leakage and any forms of liquid that would screw up the systems, but I didn't think to look inside the pods, they were still frozen, and I didn't want to wake them as each pod had a timer. I didn't know that all the pods were supposed to open the same time I did. Minutes passed, and I got bored waiting around for the pods to open and I decided to survey the outside without them. I grabbed my gear and opened the door by punching in the numbers on the panel, and with a swish, the doors opened. 

The sun had become foreign to me. The rays of light had burned my eyes, making me recoil in pain. It only took a few seconds before his vision returned but also came with a gift of warmth. To be frozen for years and to wake up with the sun's embrace is an experience nobody would ever know. As my vision returned, I was surprised to see, not the deep blue seas but land. I saw trees, grass, flowers, and insects. It felt like the flood had never happened and it was only a bad dream. I started to explore the area, watching the trees breeze in the wind, butterflies sit on top of small delightful flowers, and the grass singing in the breeze as if they were near the ocean. 

During my exploits, I stopped on top of the hills and noticed that there weren't any animals in sight. I didn't see any herds of deer, no rabbits, no mice, not even wolves, I only saw reptiles, amphibians, avians, and insects. My mind was boggled by this, but I pushed it as pure coincidence, maybe I was just unlucky to see any mammals in the area. I pushed on, ignoring my sadden thoughts.

It took me hours of studying the whole terrain until I accidentally approached a small park. I expected to see algae or moss covering the park, but to my surprise, it was perfectly clean. Well, I wouldn't say "perfectly," it was all covered in graffiti which is strange, the waters should've washed them away but what's even more strange is that the park is untouched by the seas. The park should've rusted or be covered with barnacles. I thought that maybe this was a dream until I saw a humanoid figure sitting on a wooden bench.

I was even more confused "Were there other pods except for ours? Why is this park clean? Why is there no signs of the flood?" all these thoughts were rushing into my head like lightning striking a metal rod. I started thinking about the situation I put myself, but over time I slowly calmed down, "It was only another person, there are probably pods in other places." I thought, mustering up the courage to speak to the individual. 

I slowly walked up behind them and noticed something different. They had long "hair" with a somewhat purplish color and seemed to have movement, like some form of liquid slowly flowing off of there head. Their ears are long and sharp looking. This gave me an uneasy feeling. I wanted to step back and run into the forest but my legs wouldn't move. There were many choices but I picked the one that could get me eaten, either way, there was no backing out. With all my courage I gave out a "Hello," but sadly, my voice was a little strained and making it sound profound, this was either from the cryo or fear in this person.

The person jumped at the sound of my voice, as I did the same and they quickly looking behind them and meeting my eyes. I couldn't see her face from behind, but now I can see that she was not human. She had the same features as us, but many things give it away. For one is the "hair," has suckers on the end of them. The other being her eyes. Dark circles form around them as if she was wearing a superhero mask. The last one is her teeth, as she had gasped in surprise, I had a good look at them. Two sharp teeth were at the top like a vampire while one sharp tooth was at the bottom, worsening my fear of the female figure.

We both had a long staring contest before I decided to speak up, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, are you alright?" I said, feeling a little sorry for sneaking up on her but also feeling scared, especially with teeth like that. She just stared at me, in confusion of what I just said. "otadiena oidaoi nutine naienu?", Now it was my turn to stare at her with confusion. It would seem we had hit a language barrier and I am guessing she wasn't interested in my flesh. I had tried to come up with a way to speak to each other, but I couldn't find anything to help me translate until it hit me. Why communicate with words when you can interact with pictures. Luckily, I had my survey pen and some papers. I started drawing my apology, and she seemed to catch on the idea surprisingly quick. We both shared pictures with each other, but after the 5th picture was transferred, I noticed that she looks like a kid, probably 12 or 14.

After she gave back the paper with a drawing of a squid, I started to ask "Where are her parents?", I gave her the paper, and she started to draw quickly and gave it back to me. The paper had a drawing of her smiling and waiting with a car driving to her. I guessed that she was getting picked up by her parents if so I didn't want to stay here to get her in trouble for talking to strangers. I got up from the wooden bench and made my way back to the forest. "didenu!", I turned around for the girl to be behind me. She was much shorter when up close, then again she is a child. I noticed she had something in her hand and before I could say anything, she stretched her arms out with my pen in her hands. "nutine dotinodutina nadidanai" she said, even with the barrier, it was easy for me to understand what she said. "You can keep it, I have loads of those anyway," I said, gently pushing the pen away. 

I turned back around and walked away, waving the girl goodbye as she waved back. I was happy that day, not only did I meet a new species and not get eaten but I became friends with one as well. I wonder if I'll see her again and I wonder if I'll see more of them and learn about their culture.

The way back to the pods was a long one, but I made it without any troubles. I saw that the pods were still closed but I too tired to care. I was too tired to crawl inside my pod, so I lied near it, shutting my eyes and letting sleep take over.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I hit a writers' block and then got lazy.
> 
> Anyway, here is chapter 2 which is very surprising cause I have a hard time keeping up with series.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy

"So, it's just the five of us?" Desman said as sadness can be heard in his cavernous voice. Eli looked at us, then focused his eyes on Desman before saying "Yes, and with five pods we can leave future races with details of the human race. Once the water retreats, we shall awaken and study the world. All surviving items will be gathered here; whether it is music, flags, old, middle, or modern ages, we shall preserve them." A simple plan but I could see some flaws in it. I was going to speak up, but it seemed Claire had shared one of my thoughts as she said "How will we keep all the water out? If any of these pods get wet, our plan would be a total failure.", "That is what the capsule is for," replied Eli, now staring at Claire "With the help of Hayden and Ryan, we can keep all forms of liquid out. The doors would be sealed, so we should be fine." I wasn't any good when people relied on me, it made me nervous, but if it's for a greater good, I'll do it.

 

It was a terrible idea to fall asleep on the floor. It was cold, hard and it could get me sick, and it was too early for that. I got up from the ground and made my way to the storage room and started gathering my gear. I stopped to look at the pods; they still haven't opened. A voice keeps telling me to open them, the feeling of curiosity had become an addiction to me. If I wanted to satisfy that addiction, I need to open the pods, but I refused. They're all on a timer; I need to be patient. I suited up and headed outside.

I enjoy the outside world; it feels like tranquility had engulfed this place, filling it with warmth and the songs of nature. I have no idea what year it is but whatever or whenever I am, seeing the world now is an experience I wouldn't want anyone to take away. I stood there, taking in the scenery before snapping out of my fantasy, remembering what I'm supposed to be doing. I started walking in the same direction toward the park.

I know I'm supposed to scout the whole landscape, but I couldn't get the thought of that kid at the park. She looked like a human child. She had skin, eyes, two arms, and legs, five fingers, basically every regular feature except for the teeth, hair, and ears. I wondered what species she was and how did they get here? Did they come here from space? If so, did they claim planet earth, after the human race have been wiped out by our technology and by nature itself? Maybe, they were trying to find planets to settle on and found earth, desolated and decided to claim it as their own?

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I arrived at the park until I accidentally collided with a figure. I staggered back and started apologizing, and as I looked up at them, I saw a man who towered me. If I had to guess, he was about 6'8, and he was staring deep into my soul, like Odin finding a Viking deserter. I have never been so intimidated in my life. I started to shiver and looked around frantically for an explanation. The only thing I found was two people looking at me; one was a female who looked liked that girl I met yesterday except taller, and the other person was the girl I met yesterday. I was now shivering so much that you would have thought that winter had come early. I was now silently praying to every god from new to old, that they would not eat me and if they did, could they at least make it painless.

As I was know coming to terms with death, the tall male spoke up "Enode nutine titu?" he said as he gave a concerned look but mixed with his deep voice made it sound menacing. "Didenu, nadiena'nai nadide dunenu da madena nudenainadenooienu!" said the girl, glowing with joy as she saw me. I'm still not sure what she said, but I heard "die" so I thought my fate should end here and I will be known as the first human to eaten by aliens or just murdered. The female figure had perked up and stretched her hand, waiting for me to shake it. I didn't want to feel their wraths, so I shook her hand which was surprisingly soft. She smiled at me and shot a commanding gaze at the male figure. He smirked as he rolled his eyes and extended his hand for me to shake, which I accepted.

I was surprised to see them be friendly to me. I was expecting the family to be aggressive towards me, but instead, they are very kind to me, even though I don't know their language, which I hope I learn in the future. Even with the language barrier, I still had some fun, talking with the couple and playing with the kid. I feel my fears decay into nothing, overpowered by joy and high spirits. As I was going to show her more of my terrible drawing, her mother called out to her, signaling to "come here.". She got up and started running towards her, not before smiling and waving goodbye. I waved back and decided to return to the capsule.

I got to the capsule after a walk that felt shorter than yesterday. I was glimmering with euphoria, it felt like all my worries with the new species was just an imagination. I entered the capsule, taking my gear off and dropped them off in the storage room. As I was going to check the panels for issues, that feeling came back, the sense of curiosity. I looked at the pods, and they still haven't opened. This time curiosity had overcome me, and I decided to open the first pod I saw, Eli's pod. I accept the consequences of Eli yelling at me for opening the pods too early, but I just had to know. As the pod opened, I was expecting Eli, but I only saw a skeleton. I stood there, petrified with fear. Out of sheer panic, I started opening the other pods. Desmon, Ryan, Claire, were all the same. My legs gave out, and I dropped to my knees. Dread enveloped me as I know the truth.

I am alone.

I am the last human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation on what the inkling said: 
> 
> As I was know coming to terms with death, the tall male spoke up "Who are you?"
> 
> Hey, that's the friend I was talking about yesterday!" said the girl, glowing with joy as she saw me.


	3. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this chapter. Took so much time to do, so much that I am taking a break. I'll get back to it but not now.
> 
> Also, if you guys want, I can do a translation for what the linklings are saying if you guys want.
> 
> I'll leave a straw poll for you guys https://www.strawpoll.me/17371325

"Hey Hayden, what's wrong?" the voice said, smooth as a perfect crystal. I looked up to meet the aqua colored eyes of my closes friend, Ryan. "I was just thinking about this whole idea," I said, now releasing the frustrated thoughts in my head. "There are so many things that can go wrong, what if we don't wake up in time, what if the doors aren't sealed correctly and we drown in those pods, what if we don't wake up at all." with every word I said, Ryan nodded his head, understanding my worries. After minutes of venting, I finally stopped to catch my breath. I looked at Ryan to see if he was still listening, only to see his eyes closed. I was about to say something to wake him up until he said, "Dude, you are like a blitz.", "A blitz?" I responded, "Yeah a blitz, cause you are always spitting out a barrage of questions, but it's understandable. Five people are freezing themselves in a bunch of refrigerators and not thinking what could go wrong." Ryan said in that silky voice of his. He finally opened his eyes to meet mine, " I don't trust Eli or his whole "future species" idiocy, but I do like the idea of preserving our history. There's something about keeping relics of the past that makes things, interesting." Now that he said it, it does sound interesting, but I still had this gut-wrenching feeling that things could go wrong, I don't know what.

 

I just sat there, not even sure what to think. Is this some dream? Some nightmare? "Maybe, I just needed to wait, and this dream would be over, and I'll wake up to enjoying the new world. I need to wait," I said to myself, waiting for hours for the dream to end but every hour that passed, my hopes started crumbling, every minute my mid told me that this is a reality, but I couldn't accept it. After another hour passed, I decided to get up and leave. I needed air; denial had stripped me from oxygen, strangling me with its ill-lit hands. 

I opened to door and met with the moon-lit sky with the sound of crickets singing and fireflies flying around like little fairies. I sat on the ground next to the capsule, taking in deep breaths, and waited. I still had a speck of hope that this was a dream turned nightmare. Always held on to that small light but after hours of waiting for them to wake me up, to see Eli giving rundowns of our mission, for Claire to start yelling at me for oversleeping, for Desmon to make more boring plans, and for Ryan to start being the closest friend I have ever had in my life. I just sat there, as the night grew lighter, slowly evolving into dusk. 

I was becoming tired, but my eyes wouldn't shut. I just sat there, emotionless to everything. The speck of hope gone, just like my team, my race, and my only friend. I was alone, stuck in a world so foreign to me. The aliens here have a language I don't understand, and the only person who was willing to do all of this, who would be excited to meet this new species is now dead. Question after question ran through my head, but I still sat there ignoring the world around me, even when the sun's blazing light shot through the forest, I didn't move, silence had overcome me.

Hours had passed before I heard rustling coming from the far bushes. I thought it was a deer, so I didn't think much of it. The rustling had come closer, and any other person would've jumped at the sound, but I just sat there, not out of bravery, but I didn't care. Whatever it is, whether it be a pack of wolves or a bear, I didn't care, at least I can join my race. As the rustling had become inches away from me, I saw a yellow color trying to get through the shrubs. I felt relief but also slightly disappointed. I let the yellow thing come towards its destination. 

As he got close, he stopped to look around the area, scouting out the spot before ending to see the capsule and me sitting by it. He gave a look of surprise which changed to excitement surprisingly quick. He walked over to me, stick in hand and started poking me with it. I started getting annoyed with his activity and was about to say something to scare him off until I saw another figure coming out of the bushes. It was the same girl I meant as if fate wanted to taunt me or to tell me something, but I didn't get it. She looked around and saw the yellow kid poking me. She marched over to the child and took the stick from his hand. " Nadiena'nai nadide donodadetedi da otaenai naejitudatedu eitinena," she said, stopping the pointy assault to my face. The yellow kid looked at her, then at me, then looked at her with a bewildered expression, "Didama? Dide jitititunai tudateoi tido naieoi.", He said. She was confused before she gazed at me, changing from confusion to a worried expression. "Didenu, enode nutine titu?" She said as she crouched down, to see if anything happened. When I woke up, I didn't expect to be consoled by a bunch of children. 

I huffed, standing up and walked to the capsule door. I didn't want to talk about this whole situation, but I also didn't want to go inside. Those two might have noticed but didn't do anything; those kids were awaiting my next action. I started to build up as much courage as I could and walked inside. I roamed the room, looking over my teams remains. I didn't shed any tears cause I didn't want to show such a broken state. I remembered my mission, our mission of coming here and I don't want to fail them. I changed the plan that we had in store, instead of collecting the past, I will teach them the history, and maybe our legacy won't be forgotten. I went into the storage room and got my gear and was prepared to continue the plan but the first thing I needed to do, was to bury my team.

I carried the body of Eli first, always the leader of a group, forever taking the initiative in any action. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here.

Claire was second, she was almost like Eli, but she didn't like being the leader, she was always strict, but she still held a soft spot and thought of all of us as friends.

Desmon was third, he always acted the strong silent type, only talking when it was needed. He looked like a mean guy, but behind that aspect, he was a kind and shy guy.

So the fourth was my best friend, Ryan. He was a smart guy, thinking of his friends rather than himself. He was always cynical to his surroundings, but he wanted to see the best outcomes in the world, whether it be the end or the beginning.

I wiped away the dirt from my gear and put makeshift crosses on top of their grave. I stood up to see if those two kids were still there. The yellow kid and light purple girl were staring at me in silence. They didn't want to disturb the activity I was doing. I was ready, my friends are now resting, and it's now my job to leave a legacy. I will learn their language, history, art, everything. Then, I will teach them ours, it won't be easy, but this is our mission. I will not fail my friends. I walked away from their resting place and had the kids follow me through the forest.

The plan has changed, and the human race will never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: What are you doing, that's the friend I was talking about" she said, stopping the pointy assault to my face.
> 
> he yellow kid looked at her, then at me, then looked at her with a bewildered expression, "Him? He looks kind of sad to me,"
> 
> "Hey, are you ok?" She said as she crouched down, to see if anything happened.


	4. Studying the Present: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To know the unknown, you must first study it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I hit a blockade and started doing other stuff. Here is chapter 4 (ignore the other one).
> 
> I hope you like it and I'll try to continue but no promises.

I sat on the bench, thumping my leg up and down, thinking about the quest I had set up for myself. I thought for a while, but all came back the same, language. Language is one of the strongest pillars of humanity and the most important to human life. We have created so many styles, some were old, and others were new. Some of these languages were forgotten in time or have never discovered. With this idea, I concluded that I must start with the writing of this species.

 

I broke from my hypnosis and looked over at the two kids sitting next to me. They were silent throughout the whole walk here and gave a worried expression across their faces. I understood why the entire burial was calm, even the winds and insects who lurked in the night stood silent as if they didn't want to disturb the downhearted funeral. I wasn't the most significant person when it comes to comforting it was my biggest weakness. I never liked sultry moods or when tears rolled down someone's face, but I didn't want to leave them in this state.

 

"Hey," I said, gathering their attention as they looked at me with questionable eyes. "There's nothing to wor-" I stopped as I remembered that they couldn't understand me. Sure, I had those drawings, but it wouldn't make any sense as it would be a bunch of awkward stick figures. I needed to figure out where to start. I looked around, examining the park until I looked at the people that I realized that they are in a modern age or that is what I assumed as they dress weirdly, the future could've just killed any sense of fashion. But if this is the modern age that would mean museums have been created and hold as much knowledge, then it already has in store. I'm killing two birds with one stone; I'm getting to learn their language as well as their origins.

My heart thumped with excitement but an uncomfortable feeling had set in my mind. Museums held a mix of knowledge, both young and old, which means that I will be learning about this species but also finding humanity's technology and their remains. I felt hesitation, but I could not let this pass when it's sitting there on a golden platter. I purged those thoughts away and needed to focus on the tasks ahead, no matter how disturbed I get. All I need is the location, and my journey will begin. I got up and was ready to set out.

 

After I had used some drawings for directions and wandering around like a lost puppy I’ve finally made it to my destination. The museum was not as big as old museums, but the exterior was still the same. Pristine windows covered all sides of the building. The walls coated with white stones with the roof held up by pale columns with marble statues forever standing in place. This place gave me a nostalgic feeling of old human buildings except this one was covered in graffiti.

 

There wasn't a single soul to be spotted, but I didn't question it at the time. I just walked to the front, grabbed the handle, pushed down on it as gently as I could, and realized it was locked. The handle wouldn't budge, and I stood there in pure disappointment. I wasn't angry or upset, just disappointed that I took all that time of miscommunication, wandering around, and showing random people and the kids a bunch of stick figures. I was now back to square one.

I gave a deep sigh of defeat, but as I turned, I was met with a red-haired female figure, and I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her. "Enatonoi oitoti'ne matotoji matajide etiena Tatijimatatidi ta'otade nadedeti," She said, giving a puzzled look as if she was examining me. "Nidaene enaide enatonoi?" sadly, I couldn't give her an answer to a question I didn't understand. Luckily, the light purple-haired girl had caught her attention as if they were acquainted with each other.

I didn't bother listening to their conversation since I wouldn't be able to understand them. The redhead gave the girl an understanding look and turned to me "Dyedjajijidji, bapi buojabadja fazi Zaojabaojazuoja," My life has now become the guy who gives people confused looks. The younger girl behind her snickered and got her attention again; then the older girl stood there looking at me once with a slight embarrassed look crossing her face.

She cleared her throat and what she said took me by surprise, "Hello, my name is Tamara." I didn't expect anyone to speak any human languages I had thought they were all lost in the deep blue seas. "It's good to meet you, Tamara, my name is Hayden," I said as I stretched out my hand for a shake which she gladly accepted.


	5. Hard Line, Dead Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just talking about the story itself

If you are wondering, no this isn't a new chapter. I'm still working on it but it seems I have hit a block. I don't really know how to continue the story after he leaves the forest. I was thinking of giving information on our unknown traveler but I felt that would either be a spoiler, exposition or just really lazy writing. At first, I wanted him to go to the city but I thought that was going too fast and I wanted to slowly but surely have him travel to places and meet characters that are well known and those who aren't. I also want to let you guys know, that this takes place before Agent 3 became, Agent 3. I do want our unknown traveler to have a fatherly relationship with Inklings and Octolings but to be honest, I'm also a little stuck on that. At first, I wanted to create a comic of this but I wasn't skilled enough to make jokes, art, or even writings but I do want to continue this story and finish it and if I can't finish it, I would want someone else to as I feel like I'm creating a book but it needs more work and it's unfinished like Game of Thrones. Anyway, if you guys have any questions, you can post it in the comments and I will answer them the best I can and I will continue the story. Also, this does not count as chapter 4 this is just authors note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just talking Buckaroo

**Author's Note:**

> Translation on what the inkling said: 
> 
> She just stared at me, in confusion of what I just said. " What did you say?"
> 
> I got up from the wooden bench and made my way back to the forest. "Wait!"


End file.
